Just One More Time
by taiorakissinginbed
Summary: Sora's grown up and finally finds Taichi again after being depressed for SOOO long. Now there trying to get their relationship going again, but Sora's having these strange dreams. What's happening?
1. A Second Chance

Just One More Time A TAIORA Fan Fiction Written By: Christina Lockheart (Takahashi)  
  
Warning: This story has plenty of sad stuff. You'll most likely need a box of tissues. Also I haven't left out any swearing or sex talk. There isn't much about the digimon in this story so don't expect any good size digimon battles. This is mostly about Taichi & Sora's relationship that Sora almost screwed up. This story takes place when they're adults.  
  
Japanese to English Translation Guide (For Your Convenience)  
  
koibito - sweetheart tenshi - love kaze - wind niji - rainbow neko - cat arigatou - thanks fakku - fuck dou itashimashite - you are quite welcome/you're quite welcome  
  
CHAPTER 1 - A Second Chance  
  
Sora was 36 years old. It had been exactly ten years since she'd gotten married to Yamato, ten exact years since they'd ended their relationship, nine years since Yamato had gotten remarried to Mimi, and lastly, ten exact years since anyone had seen Taichi. He'd last been seen at Sora's wedding to Yamato which hadn't even lasted overnight. Taichi had run out in tears. He couldn't stand seeing his so called best friend kissing his soul mate after saying "I do." He'd left behind all his stuff including his digivice and digimon. Koshiro had tried his hardest to track him down, although hadn't had any luck whatsoever in doing so.  
Sora stared out her bedroom window watching the midnight rain fall. She felt almost as though Mother Nature was crying with her. She could hear Piyomon and Agumon in the living room right outside of her bedroom chatting, although she didn't really seem to care. She looked down at the bed covers below her feet crying to herself, "I wish.... I... wish that I'd just told Taichi I love him instead of screwing both our lives up.... I knew.... straigh.... straight from the beginning that... I loved him more than anything or anyone else. So, why did I.... why did I fuck things up? Oh Taichi, if you can hear me right now... I need you right now more than ever. Please run into this room right now and wrap your arms around me." Because of the way she felt about love making Sora was also still a virgin. She would only ever make love with her soul mate when they both felt 100% comfortable with it. If she never saw him again for the rest of her life then she'd stay that way 'til the day she died. Sora wasn't terribly desperate for sex. She was terribly love sick and angry at herself for what she had put Taichi and herself through. By now the two of them could've had an excellent marriage, their dream careers, and a couple lovely children. Sora cried herself to sleep that night and the next morning was awakened by a beeping sound coming from her computer which kept saying over and over again, "You've got mail." Sora dragged herself out from under the covers and over to her computer. Then she clicked the Email icon on her desktop expecting it to be a note from Mimi bragging about the fact that she was pregnant again, or Koshiro explaining to her that he'd tried finding Taichi again and had failed. It wasn't either of them. It was the one person she'd spent all of last night crying about. It was Taichi Yagami. Sora opened the email and began to read the letter.  
  
Sora,  
  
I don't know how you've been all this time, although I'm simply praying that you're happy right now, which at this moment I seem to doubt very much. I happened to stumble across your divorce papers on the Internet while trying to find a recipe for lasagna. Show's you just how good I am with computers, huh? The date and information on those papers put me in instant shock. If I had've just stayed those few extra hours we might've been together right now. I'm sorry for leaving your wedding although I just couldn't stand watching him kiss you like that. I'm also sorry for leaving you with Agumon. He's my responsibility. I should've taken him with me if I was going to leave. Right now I'm in Houston Texas in the United States. In two weeks I'll be leaving for Toronto Ontario in Canada. Please forgive me. The return address isn't the one listed at the top of this email. Mine's sora_n_soccer4ever@yahoo.com and my cel number is 1-7-4-2-8-9-7-5-5-6-4. Still, I don't think it's a good idea if you try to call a cel phone from overseas. Oh Sora, that reminds me. If you'd like to meet me in Toronto grab yourself a plane ticket using whatever you need to use to buy it, and I'll pay you back as soon as I see you. Please write back. I'm dying to hear from you. Well talk to you later.  
  
Taichi Yagami  
  
PS. I attached a recent photo of myself.  
  
Sora clicked on the icon to open the picture file. It was Taichi alright. He still had that same type of haircut which she'd always loved to play with. In the picture he was only wearing a pair of Homer Simpson boxers, his muscles had grown quite a bit and he even had a good size four pack. It was all too obvious that he'd been working out. The picture turned Sora to mush so much that she almost fell off her chair. She didn't know really what to say at first, although finally she decided on exactly what she'd write in return. She clicked on the reply icon, changed the return address to the one he'd given her and wrote:  
  
Taichi,  
  
It's been so long since we've seen each other, although I'm dying to see you. That photo turned me to instant mush. I'll take it you've been working out lately. Yeah, I'll buy that ticket to Toronto to see you. I'll also bring our digimon with me. Please just give me an exact date, place and time in their time zone that we'll meet each other.  
  
Then she decided to do something a little adventurous herself. She left the email alone for a few minutes without sending it. Sora hopped into the shower, got totally washed up, did her hair, and then put on her bra, underwear and a transparent soccer shirt. She only did the buttons up halfway though. Then she fixed up her bed so it looked more than half decent, and using her computer camera she snapped a few sexy shots of herself. Then she saved them, attached them to the email and continued to write:  
  
Oh, and Taichi, don't worry about anything. I forgive you, and I hope you'll forgive me for everything I've put you through. Agumon is doing fine although frankly does miss you quite a bit. Koshiro's been trying to track you down all this time, although didn't have any luck. Your sister got married to Takeru and right now they have three children; a boy and twin girls. I hear however that she wants another boy. Beats me on whether or not she's actually going to do it. Oh, and I've attached a couple pictures of myself too. Enjoy. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Sora Takenouchi  
  
As soon as Taichi read the letter he was all to happy to hear the news, and the second his eyes caught sight of the photos she'd attached he turned straight to mush himself. For a second he even began to drool on his lap. When he realized this he grabbed a tissue and wiped the side of his mouth trying to get a hold of himself. "Whooaaa!! I swear she did those directly on purpose just cause of her reaction to the one I sent her. Still," he began to drool again as he finished saying, "boy does she look HOTTT!" Then realizing he was drooling again he closed the windows of the picture files she had sent him. Unfortunately, now they were stuck in his head. He had to do something to get them out of there. He couldn't walk around all day drooling every time those images came to mind. Taichi got up, walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi. Then he gulped it back trying to think of only the taste of the liquid running down his throat. It didn't work. It only made him think of her soft sweet kisses they used to share 21 years ago. Then he laid down on his bed, but as he turned over to face the wall he thought he saw her right there laying on the bed beside him. The illusion simply smiled, reached over and began to unbutton his shirt. He blinked his eyes tight for a moment and then the illusion was gone. "How could getting her out of my head be so difficult?" he asked himself sitting up as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. That night Taichi hopped into bed and fell fast asleep. He dreamt of Sora, although not in the way the photos had portrayed her, but rather simply being with her, winning the soccer world cup together and then the dream ended with a soft passionate kiss. 


	2. A Long Awaited Reunion

CHAPTER 2 - A Long Awaited Reunion  
  
"Hey c'mon. We have to get to Koshiro's place before nine o'clock!" Sora yelled to Piyomon and Agumon that were still fast asleep at eight- thirty in the morning. "Both of you still need a shower. Piyomon, you need to pollish your beak and Agumon, I want your teeth pearl white when you step out of the bathroom. Oh, and don't take all day about it," Sora added still feeling a little stressed. Then she thought of the email and photo from Taichi the previous morning, and all of a sudden she felt quite a bit better.  
As they entered Koshiro's place he took their spring jackets and hung them up. Then he turned to everyone. "Okay. We're all here. Now before we start Sora says she has something to tell us all." He turned to Sora. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell us?"  
She took a deep breath and then said addressing everyone, "I know Koshiro has been trying his hardest to track Taichi down, although doesn't have to look anymore. Yesterday morning I received an email from him. He gave me both his email address and cel number. He also gave me his location. He's in Houston Texas in the United States and in about two weeks he's leaving for Toronto Ontario in Canada. When he does I'm leaving too. I'm gonna go meet him there at the airport, and I'm taking both Piyomon and Agumon with me. If anyone else really wants to come Say So Now. Oh, and I'm not coming back for quite a while, so you'll have to buy your own two way ticket." All of a sudden Sora felt so dirty for actually inviting them. She wanted to go so she could start rebuilding her relationship with Taichi. If someone came with her then the two of them wouldn't have all that much personal time together to begin to patch things up.  
"Um... Sora. Could you give me moment to talk it over with Takeru first?" Hikari asked taking hold of her husband's left wrist.  
"Sure. Go ahead. Just give me your answer right after your done. Oh, and try to make it quick. We have other things to discuss as well," Sora replied calmly. She didn't mind so much if Hikari came. They'd always been almost like sisters in friendship to each other. Plus, she was Taichi's sister and always respected her brother's and best friend's privacy unless it was a life or death situation.  
Hikari took Takeru aside. "I wanna go see my brother for a few weeks with Sora. I'll come back after three weeks at the most," Hikari said to her husband.  
"But cupcake. What about tonight? You promised that we'd.... well you know," Takeru began a little nervous about saying it aloud.  
"Takeru. You can go ahead and say it. No one's going to hear us unless you shout it at the top of your lungs," Hikari told him.  
"Alright then. You promised me that we were going to make love in the shower tonight. Yamato's taking the kids 'til tomorrow afternoon, we were going to go have a nice romantic dinner and then let everything out at home afterwards," he said keeping his voice down so nobody would hear him.  
"Koibito. Darling. I won't be leaving for almost another two weeks. We still have tonight together," Hikari reminded him.  
Takeru smiled. "Yeah okay. Go ahead. After all, Taichi's your brother and you haven't seen him in a long time," he replied. Then he leaned over her ear and whispered, "Get me all the dirty details. Somehow, I have a feeling that the two of them are something that the rest of us aren't."  
"TAKERU!" she exclaimed then added, "Don't you think that's a very personal subject? I mean, why should it matter if their parents while we aren't?"  
"No cupcake. I mean something else," Takeru replied trying to clue her in on exactly what he meant without actually saying it.  
"Huh?" she began before she finaly clued in. "Oh, do you mean that you think they're still both virgins?"  
"Precisely. If they are then they've gotta be terribly horny, and seeing how they love each other well..."  
"Takeru. Sweetheart. I'm not going to spy on my brother and best friend just to try and catch them making love. I can't believe you even said that. That was very childish. Plus, we both know that it's one of those things you do with your soul mate and your soul mate only. They haven't seen each other in the longest time, so in their case it's okay. What if we had've had some kind of problems like that? Would you just go sleep with someone else? I wouldn't," Hikari replied firmly.  
"Well of course I wouldn't go sleep with someone else. I love you and only you. It's just one of those extra special things we get to experience with only each other. Okay, I get what you mean." Takeru paused for half a minute before adding, "Hmm... Hikari, if you really don't wanna get in their way then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you stayed here and you can see him again some other time."  
"I wanna see him, and Sora doesn't seem to mind. I'll only go for a couple weeks and then leave to come back home so they can enjoy each other's company and get a chance to really start to patch things up. I think that's only fair," Hikari replied.  
The next week Sora received a phone call from Taichi as she was trying to decide on everything that she'd bring with her to Canada. "....Like I said before Taichi. It's good to hear from you again. I really do miss ya and I can't wait to meet you at the airport. Oh, and I'm letting Hikari come with me for two weeks. Then she's going home again. She misses you as well," Sora said as she threw a few pairs of pyjamas, blue jeans and shirts into one of her suitcases.  
"Well alright. No problem. I wouldn't mind seeing her either myself. I'll be standing right nearby the luggage pick-up. Oh, and have you bought your ticket yet?" Taichi replied on the other end picking the couch pillows up off the floor. Then he put them back on the couch and sprayed them with a little febreeze.  
"Yeah I have. I got it at half price, so it only came to about an equivalent of $954 Canadian currency. Oh, and Taichi. I can't wait to see that messy apartment of yours when I get there. We can make forts and sleep in them while watching TV overnight. We'll also be able to play soccer again. Geesh, I miss that game," Sora replied trying to shut the suitcase without folding anything first.  
"Yeah, me too. Unfortunately, right now I'm cleaning up this apartment in Houston. The place isn't mine. I'm only temporarily renting it. I'll be doing the same with the place in Canada. I'm praying that as soon as things start to really come together between the two of us we can both go back to Japan, and spend the rest of our lives in the same country that we were born in."  
"Well, I just hope that we can patch things up quickly. I think it's gonna be more of getting used to being around each other again," Sora said opening another suitcase.  
"Me too. Still, all good things take time."  
"Yeah, although we don't have a lot of time," Sora said almost ready to cry.  
"Sora, are you crying? We have plenty of time to patch things up. We're only in our thirties. I've heard of people in their sixties that manage to patch things up between each other. There's no reason to cry," Taichi said concerned.  
"True, although Taichi.... I wanna be a mother. I want to have at least one child before it's too late," Sora replied wiping the tears from her eyes.  
The second Taichi heard her say that he dropped the plant in his hand from instant shock. "Sora. Don't cry. If things don't let us have a baby through all the pregnancy and that we can always adopt," Taichi begged her. He couldn't standing hearing or seeing Sora cry. Not only had she always been a tomboy, but also a very strong and courageous person when Taichi was there for her.  
Sora wiped her tears calming herself down, threw some of her hygiene products into the new suitcase she'd just opened and replied, "Sorry Taichi. I don't know what came over me. I'm just SO upset at myself for everything I did. That's all."  
Another week later Sora checked her luggage through the gates and then checked her ticket along with Hikari's and the other digimon's things. Then the four of them boarded the plane. As soon as Sora found her seat she sat back, and not long afterwards fell fast asleep.  
"Hey Sora. Wanna have a game of soccer?" she heard a familiar voice say.  
Sora turned her head to see a much younger Taichi then the present. He was the fifteen year old teenager she'd left behind so many years ago. She was standing in the park, and on the sidelines was their digimon snacking down candy canes. Next she noticed a water fountain next to her. She leaned over and peered at the reflection of herself at fifteen. She was wearing the exact same things she had worn when she broke up with him 21 years ago. "What about Yamato's concert?" she asked.  
"Oh, screw it! He's been nothin' but a jerk lately anyhow," Taichi replied before adding, "I'd much rather spend Christmas Eve with you. We can play soccer all night." Sora simply smiled before she replied joking, "Who knows? Maybe if we're lucky we'll hit rudolph, and we can swipe some of Santa's extra gifts."  
Taichi laughed, and took off his jacket revealing his soccer uniform. Sora did the same right after him. Then she grabbed the ball with her hands and put it in place on the field before shouting happily, "I call goalie!"  
"Hey Sora. Sora, wake up," she heard Hikari say all of a sudden.  
Sora opened her eyes to see that her and everyone around her was back to the way things had been before the overly pleasant sub reality. It was not only a dream. It couldn't have been. It seemed all to real and yet all to fantasized to be either dream or reality. Then she got off the plane, and got her luggage claim cards. "C'mon, let's go get our luggage," Sora added shoving the cards in her pocket.  
"What about Taichi?" Agumon asked curious.  
"He said he'd be by the luggage pick-up," Sora said before she looked back up, and there right beyond a few benches, chairs and people was the one she'd been dying to see for so long.  
"Hey, got your luggage for ya," Taichi waived happier than he'd ever been in his life. He finally had the one thing he'd always needed and wanted back in his existence. He finally had his soul mate back.  
Sora took off running, dodging everything and everyone before she finally arrived at her destination point. She threw her arms around him as he did the same in return. Then she simply said, "I've said it a thousand times. I'll say it again. I missed you."  
"I missed you too," he replied softly as he closed his eyes thanking God for allowing him to have this precious goddess back in his arms.  
Hikari came up behind them softly smiling at the sight infront of her. She was all too happy that the two of them finally had each other back as well.  
"Hey Hikari! How's my dear sister doing, huh? Heard about you and Takeru. Oh, and the kids. Congrats," Taichi said giving his sister a sibling hug right after he was finished holding Sora.  
"I'm doing fine. Got a job teaching elementary school math right now, and Takeru and I have been thinkin' about having another child," Hikari replied before adding, "You must be so happy to have Sora back. I saw the way your face just lit up when you caught sight of her."  
"Yeah I am. I'm also happy to see you as well though. Didn't you bring Tailmon with you? The two of you never part."  
"Nah. I left her at home. Didn't want her getting in the way of you and Sora trying to patch things up," Hikari replied smiling.  
Then he turned to Agumon. "How've you been? Sorry 'bout leavin' ya behind. Had some problems."  
"Nah prob. I understand. No big deal. You watching the soccer championships tonight like usual?" his digimon replied overly happy.  
"Of course. Already bought the snacks to go with it too," he replied with a wink.  
And finally, last but not least he turned to Piyomon. "How've you been? Kept an eye on Sora I hope." 


End file.
